Fiesta de gala
by danalia
Summary: Takarada Lory organiza una fiesta y Kyoko hace de todo para poder conseguir que los directores de dramas y películas dejen de darle el papel antagónico... El siguiente fic participa en el Reto Mensual: Ese señor llamado Murphy del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP).


**Disclaimer: Skip beat y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Yoshiki Nakamura. Por su parte, la historia es de mi creación y está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

**El siguiente fic participa en el Reto Mensual: Ese señor llamado Murphy del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP).**

Una pequeña historia sobre una fiesta y los problemas que le traen a Kyoko... Disfrútenla.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Fiesta de Gala

Un hermoso día comienza. Los pájaros cantan, los perros juegan en las calles, el sol se muestra majestuoso en el cielo y, en un set de televisión, una chica es atosigada por su mejor amiga...

—Por favooooooooooooooooor... Muoko-san, necesito tu ayuda.

—Está bien, pero deja de seguirme a todas partes.

—¡Entendido!... Esperare en el casino a que termines con las grabaciones.

—Bien, nos vemos... —Respondió mientras se alejaba suspirando. Así es, la actriz de cabello corto nuevamente se había salido con la suya; consiguió convencer a Kotonami Kanae de acompañarla de compras.

Hace, aproximadamente, dos semanas fue anunciada una reunión formal organizada por, nada menos que Takarada Lory. Ha diferencia de la mayoría de las fiesta hechas por el presidente de LME, está no era extravagante, ni ocultaba algún otro propósito. Solo era un evento realizado cada cierto tiempo con el único fin de socializar con personas del área del espectáculo. En pocas palabras, una reunión de negocios. Sin embargo, esto no solo involucra a LME, también significa que todos los asistentes tendrán la oportunidad de generar contactos para obtener nuevos empleos en el futuro. Con esto en mente, Mogami Kyoko decidió aprovechar esta situación para conseguir acercarse a todos los directores que pudiera y mostrarles que puede interpretar otros roles además de los antagónicos. Pero, para su mala fortuna, no tiene absolutamente nada apropiado para un evento de tanta categoría y, para evitar elegir un vestido de princesa, con encajes, lleno de adornos y de mucho mayor tamaño que ella, pensó en pedirle a su querida amiga para que la ayudara a escoger objetivamente.

* * *

—Ya termine el trabajo... Vamos antes de que me arrepienta.

—Sííí... —Respondió la muchacha sonriente. Al llegar a la tienda, el esfuerzo que utilizo para no dejarse llevar por sus gustos personales, resulto completamente inútil... —Ahhhh... ¿Qué tal ese, Muoko-san?

—Nada de color rosa.

—¿Y ese?

—Muy grande... Necesitas algo más ajustado.

—¿Y este?

—¿Acaso crees qué vas a una fiesta de disfraces?

—Este es muy lindo...

—¿Te vas a casar?

—¿Y es...

—¡¿Quieres convencer a los directores de que eres una actriz competente en cualquier rol o quieres que crean que eres una princesita de cuento?!

—Per-Perdón...

Kanae suspiro mientras buscaba algo que le sirviera, entonces... —¿Qué tal esto?

—Ehhh?... Pero eso es para una mujer con buen físico, delgada y elegante.

—Es lo que necesitas y el color es llamativo. Eso servirá para no pasar desapercibida por los directores.

—Pero no creo que se vea bien en mí —Dijo observando con atención el vestido de color rojo, de espalda abierta y con una caída de lentejuelas en el lado derecho.

—¿De qué hablas? No tuviste problemas con el vestido que te dio ese tipo de Dark moon.

—¡No me lo dio!... Está bien, supongo que funcionara.

* * *

En la fiesta, Kyoko fue elogiada constantemente por todos. Sin embargo, no tuvo oportunidades de acercarse a los directores. Cuando, finalmente, vio llegar al director Ogata, lo siguió hacia los demás directores. Planeaba saludarlo y así poder presentarse ante los demás, pero un error arruino su plan. Un camarero que iba en la dirección contraria a la chica se distrajo por el llamado de una mujer y choco con Kyoko, quien quedo completamente cubierta de comida. El camarero se disculpó mientras la chica corrió al baño rezando por que el vestido no se manchara. Con el agua y la experiencia limpiando ropa que poseía la muchacha, arreglar el problema no fue difícil. Elimino todo rastro de alimento de su ropa,con excepción de una mancha de vino en el escote del vestido. Por esta razón, al salir del baño ni siquiera se percató de la presencia de su sempai a su lado.

—Buenas noches, Mogami-san. Te ves hermosa con ese vestido —Comento el actor vestido de traje y con un pañuelo negro alrededor del cuello.

—Bu-Buenas noches, Tsuruga-sempai. Gracias... Muoko-san lo escogió.

—Ya veo... ¿Te encuentras bien? —Pregunto al ver como se cubría con nerviosismo.

—Sí... Es solo que, quería hablar con los directores, pero ahora... —Dijo señalando la mancha y pensando en cuanta razón tenía aquel señor llamado Murphy... Cuando más necesitas estar limpio, es justo cuando te ensucias.

—Vaya, ese es un problema. No puedes presentarte en ese estado.

—Así es... Supongo que sera mejor que me vaya e intente hablar con ellos en otro momento.

—Esa es una opción, pero no la única —Menciono mientras recibía una mirada confundida por parte de su Kohai. Entonces se quitó el pañuelo negro y se lo puso a una extrañada Kyoko mientras le decía al oído —Sería una lástima que no vieran lo preciosa que estas.

—Eh?... —Pronuncio alejándose del actor.

—No deberías desperdiciar una oportunidad como esta por causa de una mancha —Explico mientras ocultaba la verdadera razón de sus palabras tras una sonrisa.

—¡Eso es cierto!... No sé cuándo pueda volver a tener esta opción, debo aprovecharla. Gracias Tsuruga-san, le devolveré el pañuelo después de la fiesta... —Dijo con alegría mientras iba en busca de los directores y pensaba que, tal vez, no todo lo que ese señor llamado Murphy dice es cierto...

Fin

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Un lindo final feliz... espero les haya gustado.

Nos leemos, Dalia


End file.
